


Silver Lining

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: 都是以前在lof上发过又删掉的，决定重新发上来毕竟那时我对他们的感情是真的





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> 都是以前在lof上发过又删掉的，决定重新发上来  
毕竟那时我对他们的感情是真的

“要不是有人告诉我这是爱，我会以为这是一把赤裸的剑。”

01  
椅背碰上桌沿的声响，真嗣抬眼，只看到一个女生的背影，她踏出去，拉上了教室门。阳光从窗户外洒进来，在静谧的教室里流动，剑介和东治早就走了，教室空荡荡的，整个世界仿佛只剩下左边传来的间歇沙沙声，是薰在写字的声音。  
阳光的侵入令他稍嫌冷淡的浅灰发色裹上一层蜜糖般的橘，真嗣一手撑着下巴，着迷地看着。薰对他的目光似无所觉，微微挺直背，停下动作，仍旧盯着纸面，纤白的手指松松搭在笔杆上，真嗣的视线随着他的动作沿着手臂滑落下去，停至其苍白纤薄的手背。  
连青色的血管纹路都十分明显。  
走出教室往右拐，在走廊尽头的杂物间里，靠墙的架子上陈列有各种型号的锤子，学生在制作部活用具时常会去借用。如果要敲破薰手背的皮肤，只要力度到了，小型号的就能做到，但如果想看到鲜血飞溅、骨骼支离破碎的场景，恐怕得要稍大一些的吧。  
他的血液是否与他的瞳色相近，还是更鲜艳？他的皮肤，有他的骨头那么白吗？不管是他的手被粉碎时的场景，抑或是那些颜色，我都——  
“真嗣？”薰诧异的声音，“真嗣——”  
手被轻轻握住了，真嗣回过神，这才注意到右手大拇指的异状，他低下头，缓缓松开手，薰才得以将笔从他的手里抽出来。留下些微墨迹的圆点里，很快渗出殷红的血，痛感反而没有这颜色来得明显。  
薰仍托着他的手，见状眉微微一皱，扭头似乎想找创可贴，真嗣却猛地站起身，后退几步，将还在流血的拇指藏进掌心里，背到身后，慌张地看着薰。  
“你怎么了？”薰道，“过来，我帮你包扎一下。”  
“不用了。”真嗣心脏剧烈跳动着，他用力地攥着拳头，“这点伤口，只要冲洗一下就好了。”  
“……是吗？”  
真嗣“嗯”了声，不待薰再开口，转身跑出了教室。

洗手间里也空无一人，真嗣站在最靠里的洗手池边，水冲刷掉血珠，伤口有点深，他把指头含在嘴里吮吸掉那些血液，吐在洗手池里，着迷地盯着，直到淡淡的红色顺着水流盘旋着汇进出水口。真嗣将水龙头拧到最大，在暴烈的水声的水声中看向镜中的自己。  
薰只是坐在他身边的座位上写东西而已，他却幻想着用锤子敲碎对方的手，看对方骨与血的颜色。他想伤害薰，想听到对方痛苦的声音，他在期盼看到薰带着失望的神色转身离开。可这些恰好是他惧怕的东西。  
算上今天，他们的交往刚好满三个月。不算长的时间，但也不短了，刚开始交往的时候，即便牵手也会心跳加速，倘若拥抱，身体紧贴在一起，感受对方体温的同时，心跳震颤着彼此。到了现在虽然可称习以为常，但还是会为对方的靠近而激动，如果再进一步的话——  
真嗣不喜欢与人肢体接触，若是薰的话，这些都没关系，或者说，他本身也在期待着。可交往并不能仅仅止于浅薄的肌肤相亲。  
手因一直在水中冲洗而感到些微冷意，衣服和裤子上也溅了不少水，真嗣略觉疲惫。他想等薰先回家，躲在这里并不是个好主意。  
即便今天暂时躲过，以后要怎样才能如常面对薰毫无所觉的笑脸？  
真嗣弯腰洗了把脸，直起身看向镜中时，却被突然出现在身后的人吓了一跳，对方的眼眸令他想起刚刚凝结在拇指中心的血珠。  
“抱歉，我吓到你了。”薰道。  
“唔，还好。”真嗣想装作很忙的样子，但在这里其实无事可做，于是他再次洗起了手，仿佛幻想中薰的血溅到了他手上一样。  
薰默然而立，直到真嗣洗到第七遍时，他抬手关掉了水龙头。真嗣微顿，手悬在水龙头下方，薰牵过他的手，用手帕将它们擦干净，道：“我想，你已经把它们都洗干净了。”  
他的手很温暖，真嗣察觉到自己指尖已经泛起皱皮，不由蜷起手指，收回来垂在两边，低低地应了一声。  
我竟然想要伤害他。  
已经到了离校时间，窗外的残阳和着校广播的乐曲声扑进来，真嗣别过脸，躲避着浑身染上血色光辉的薰的目光。脸颊上未拭尽的水珠顺着下巴滴落在地板上，留下一枚小小的水坑。

02

真嗣对那突然涌起的恶意惊慌失措，他从未有过这样的感觉，更何况这恶所指向的是自己喜欢的人。  
如果薰知道他的那个冲动幻想，会转身就走吧？  
课堂上，真嗣摊开自己的右手，盯着它，好似在看什么洪水猛兽。倘若真到了那个时候，自己又该怎么办？先伤害后道歉，这种行为不论怎样看都不可取。  
薰的目光往这边轻轻一扫，只须臾，在真嗣察觉前迅速收了回去。  
想要向薰倾诉，并因此而时常悸动不已，但话要真正说出口总是很难，其实难的也不是那些话语，难的是整个向他敞开。

最后一节课下课铃响起，死水一般的教室沸腾起来，同学都开始迅速收拾书包，一片嘈杂声中，真嗣对着课本发呆。他感到左臂被轻轻拍了一下，看过去。  
“一会去音乐教室怎么样。”薰问。  
真嗣有些迟疑。  
“有挺久没去了呢。”对方继续道。  
真嗣抱着书包，跟在薰身后走出了教室。因那幻想而生的长时间的忧心忡忡令他疲惫，还有一丝不易察觉的厌烦。  
两人共享同一条钢琴凳。薰按下一个音，真嗣捏紧了手。和薰紧挨在一起的时候，心脏不可避免地加速跳动，思绪也会变得凌乱而冲动，但他不讨厌这样的感觉，甚至还有些沉溺。此时的薰注意力放在钢琴上，专注于乐曲，真嗣得以借机轻松地尽情看对方，不必在对方突然看过来时感到慌乱和害羞。  
“哪天一起合奏吧。”一曲终了，薰拿过琴谱，翻了两页后突然说道。  
“好啊。不过在那之前，我需要多练习才行。”但是会有这个“哪天”吗？真嗣在心里叹气，短暂的静默，他注意到薰没有继续弹琴，看向对方，却发现薰正注视着他。  
“你好像精神不太好。”薰说。  
“大概是昨晚没睡好吧。”真嗣答道。  
“说不定人类的胸腔里有一个小黑匣子，专门用来临时储存想说却难以出口的话。”薰说着，轻轻点了点真嗣的心脏位置。  
“有这回事？”真嗣被戳得痒痒，忍不住抓住薰的手指，那手指便是他的了，乖乖地任他握着，真嗣心里微动，张开手，将薰的整只手都握住。  
“如果太久不发泄的话，匣子会满。”薰继续说道。  
“咦，还会满的啊。”  
“毕竟是临时的嘛。”薰笑了笑。  
“那，满了以后呢？”真嗣问。  
“如果满了以后还不发泄的话，会炸掉。”薰说道。  
“欸？”  
“人类，其实是一种渴望被‘听见’的生物。”薰说，他温柔地注视着真嗣，后者却仅是长久地盯着他们交握在一起的手。薰微不可闻地叹了口气。  
“……好像是这样。”真嗣道。薰的叹气像一阵小小的风，拂在他的手背上，他读懂了对方的期待，却佯作不知。  
薰没再开口。两人各自沉默着，真嗣注视着薰安放在自己掌心的手，直到离校铃声响起。对方道：“该走了。”真嗣因他这句话而猝然松了手，率先站起身。  
“该走了。”他说。毫无意义地重复着对方说的话，好像这样就可以掩盖住自己的真实情绪。双方都知道这是徒劳。  
回去的路上虽是同行，可那话题断掉后没能再找到续接的机会，真嗣一路上心事重重，聊天也频频驴唇不对马嘴，最后索性各自沉默。这还是头一回冷场，以后恐怕会有更多次，直到两人都无法忍受，争吵或分手。  
争吵的终点会是分开吗？  
真嗣回到家，从房间里搬出大提琴时，心里想的却是这个。  
明日香自房间出来，看到真嗣，说：“美里今晚不回来。”她走到真嗣边上，“怎么突然想起拉琴了？好久没见你练了。”  
“嗯，有些缘故。”  
“是那个水仙吗？”明日香微挑了眉，走到一边的凳上坐下，翻开一本杂志。  
“明日香——”真嗣有些无奈。  
“不要这样叫那个渚？知道了知道了。”自薰出现在他们的生活中后，这样的对话早已重复了无数次，明日香不耐烦地摆摆手。她无聊地看着杂志上的图片，翻过一页，注意到真嗣仍对着琴弦发愣。“你们俩吵架了？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那你怎么这副表情？”  
真嗣茫然地看向她。  
“你回来之后没有照过镜子吗？”明日香道，她对着真嗣的脸浮空比划了几下，“都快哭出来了，小鬼。”  
“是这样吗。”真嗣又垂头看向琴弦。  
这样反而燃起了明日香的好奇心，她凑近了看真嗣，在对方默不作声地往旁边撤了点之后，说：“果然是吵架了吧。”  
“不能算是吵架吧。”真嗣道，“只是……突然感觉没什么话可说。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“真奇怪。”明日香说，“你不说就算了，那个水仙和你在一起时不是个话痨吗？”  
“美里小姐今天加班吗？”真嗣问。  
话题被生硬地岔开，明日香拧眉打量他一阵，最后不情不愿道：“她和加持先生约会去了。”  
真嗣点点头，不再提问，而是低头调起了音。  
明日香在一旁站了会儿，终于忍不住一把抓住真嗣的手腕，说：“我说啊——”  
真嗣看向她，明日香看到他脸上的表情，“啧”了声，松手站直了腰，道：“你这副样子看着真叫人来气，要真那么难受，可以去征求一下加持先生意见，刚好他这几天在这边。”  
“……欸？”  
“毕竟加持先生是成熟的大人嘛——”明日香拖长了调子，“他总该会有什么办法的。更何况，你和水仙吵架，困扰的是我们周围这些人欸。”  
行得通吗？真嗣霎时想起上次见面时加持某些轻佻的举动，如果可以，真不想让薰遇到加持呢……他对明日香道：“谢谢你，明日香。”  
她只是摆摆手，拿着杂志回了房间。  
真嗣调好音，深吸口气，琴弓拉过琴弦，拖出一声无可奈何的忧郁叹息。

03

……  
真嗣发现自己浸在一汪水里，只有头还在水面以上，浑身都动弹不得，水波荡漾，不时有水浪涌来，淹没他的口鼻，每次等浪头过去后，直到窒息前，他的脸才能重新浮上水面。  
他不知道自己在哪里，好像是在一座湖或是海里，目光所及之处有一小片陆地，岸边似乎站着个人。  
真嗣想要呼救，却声若蚊呐，他拼命挣扎着，可四肢依旧僵死，一切动作都毫无用处，直到他看到那个岸边的人终于迈出脚步，走向自己。真嗣睁大了双眼，波浪再次涌来，水兜了满脸，模糊了他的视线。  
可——那是薰？  
那人走在水面上却如履平地，在真嗣面前蹲下，面无表情地打量他。这人确实是薰，一模一样的脸和身形，同样的白衬衫，不同的是常挂在脸上的笑容此时荡然无存。  
——快把我拉出去，我要淹死了……真嗣想要喊出声，喉舌却仿佛被锁死一般，只能发出无意义的“咯咯”声。他说不出话来，而薰更无意去听。  
他就这样注视着真嗣在水中浮沉，看他一次又一次的濒死挣扎，半晌，终于伸出一只手来。真嗣满心以为他终于想起来拉自己上去，那只手却毫无预兆地按在真嗣的头顶上。  
什么？  
“你——还是去死吧。”那人冷冷道。他一勾唇角，以无法抗拒的力道，一把将真嗣整个头都按入了水中。  
真嗣猛地坐起身。他呼吸急促，浑身都是冷汗，他擦掉额上的汗珠，垂下手，月光透过窗帘缝隙，温柔地抚慰着他的手臂。  
“原来是梦……”  
但被按进水里的瞬间却仍十分清晰，还有薰那冷酷的神情。  
为什么会做这样的梦？  
真嗣重新躺下去，翻了个身，从枕头下摸出手机，打开聊天软件，默默看着置顶的和薰聊天的消息横幅。手机的白光照亮他的脸，还有微皱的眉。真嗣关上手机，再次坐起身。  
“还是去洗个澡吧。”

04

翌日。  
薰到得很早，真嗣走到座位边时，他从书本里抬起头，微笑着对真嗣道：“早啊。”  
面对着这与梦中并无二致的脸庞，真嗣心脏猛地一阵紧缩，放书包的动作微微一僵，仍是努力用平常的音调回应道：“早，薰。”  
薰似乎没有察觉到他的异常，两人随意闲聊几句后，薰又低头看书去了。  
除了纷扰的思绪，一整天都乏善可陈。真嗣不时会回想起昨晚的梦，他极力忍耐着那点噩梦后遗症，刻意忽略它的作乱。与薰在一起时，为了避免再现昨日的尴尬，真嗣努力集中注意力，勉强维持了一天。  
到了放学的时候，真嗣不可避免地开始显出疲态，却仍强打精神，对薰投过来的目光下意识回以微笑。  
薰说：“你好像很累。”  
“有一点，昨天没有睡好。”真嗣回答。此时他们刚从电车下来，正往出站的扶梯方向走。  
薰却是不怎么信的样子，他欲开口，却有一道声音横插进来：“哟——这不是真嗣吗？”  
真嗣和薰停下脚步，看向来人，真嗣一副非常高兴的模样：“加持先生！”薰盯着真嗣的笑脸，双眉微蹙，一言不发。  
“刚放学吗？”加持问。  
“是的。加持先生怎么会在这？”真嗣问。  
“我来这里出差。”加持道，“葛城没跟你提起吗？”他的目光瞥向在一旁面无表情的薰，但真嗣却没有向他介绍这个少年的意思。那个少年则一直注视着真嗣，似乎对他以外的人都全无兴趣。  
真嗣摇摇头，接着问：“加持先生这个周末还在这边吗？”  
加持想了想，道：“唔，我大概会待到下周再走。”  
真嗣再次笑了笑。  
“我还有事，先走一步。”加持挥了挥手。  
真嗣目送他离开，回头看到薰两手插进口袋里，一反常态地静默着。  
“怎么了，薰？”真嗣问。  
“没什么。”薰迅速扬起一抹笑，“走吧？”  
真嗣困惑地看着他，最后还是什么都没问。

周六下午，商场。  
加持看着柜台里陈列的耳环，问：“你觉得葛城适合哪一副？”  
真嗣匆匆扫了一眼，道：“我想……只要是加持先生送的话，美里小姐都会喜欢的。”  
加持示意柜员小姐拿出两副，期间瞥一眼心不在焉的真嗣，道：“你在想什么？”  
“欸？没什么。”  
“是那天和你一起回家的灰发少年吗。”加持托着那副镶有蓝宝石的耳坠端详，随口道。  
真嗣诧异地看他，没有否认。  
“我看这一副很好。”加持道，他看向柜员小姐，“请帮我把这个包好。”  
真嗣默默站在一边，这一刻加持似乎在想象美里戴上那副耳坠时的模样，嘴角漾着一抹温柔的笑意。  
商场五楼的咖啡厅，挨着透明玻璃窗的桌位。  
“你那天联系我，肯定不是为了来看我买东西的吧。”加持道。  
真嗣犹豫地搅着咖啡。  
加持一手撑着下颚，道：“那我猜猜看——还是跟那个少年有关，对吗？”  
真嗣手指微颤，停下动作，终于开口：“明日香说……可以找加持先生商量。”  
“你和那个少年是朋友吗？”加持问，他观察着真嗣的神情和动作，霎时了然，“你们在交往？”  
“……是的。”真嗣脸上泛起红晕。  
“哦~”加持意味不明地笑了，“那么，你们吵架了吗？”  
“也不能算是吵架。”真嗣道。他想伤害自己的恋人，这种事要怎样才能说出口？  
“真嗣是不怎么喜欢把想法说出来的人吧。”加持道。  
真嗣沉默着。  
“恋人之间不必无话不谈，但也有些话是非说不可的。”加持道，“把你想要向他倾诉的话说出来，之后无论结果如何，都比你现在独自煎熬强。”  
“加持先生也是这样和美里小姐交往的吗？”真嗣问。  
“算是吧。”  
“……不管是怎样的话吗？”  
“如果是那个少年的话，我想没有问题。”加持道。他瞧着真嗣烦闷的脸，不由一哂，越过桌子，弹了下真嗣的额头。  
真嗣捂住额头，有些苦恼地笑了起来。

晚上，真嗣坐在桌旁听歌，面前摆着课本，却心不在焉地在纸上胡乱涂画着，美里和加持约会去了，明日香不在家，也不知道她去了哪里。  
今天和加持只是略略谈了几句，但仅凭那些，他还是无法拿定主意。真嗣趴在桌上，看着一塌糊涂的纸面发呆。为什么他会产生这样的幻想，为什么在薰靠近的时候自己却想伤害对方？一边渴望薰所带来的温暖，一边却对他的靠近产生抵触，甚至想要以伤害为由来赶走他，同时还惧怕于对方真正的离去。矛盾得自己都要炸了。  
真嗣勾过一旁的手机，今天一整天，除了美里发来消息说晚上不在家吃饭外，他没有接收到任何消息。薰一整天都没有联系过自己，他不由重重叹了口气。正想着自己要不要发条消息过去，但是聊什么呢？就在这时，手机屏幕突然亮了起来，是律子小姐。  
“真嗣，你现在在家吗？”一接起电话，那边的律子劈头就问。  
“是的。”  
“有件事想拜托你。”律子道，“其实渚薰发烧了，他一个人住，平时似乎也只跟你关系比较亲近。我一会还有事没法兼顾照看他，如果你有空的话，麻烦去照顾他一下。”  
“薰发烧了？！”真嗣问，他猛地站起身，“我这就过去。”  
挂了电话，真嗣想了想，先给薰发了条消息：你发烧了？我现在过去你家。  
出门的时候收到了薰的回复：我快乐地期待着。  
还好美里小姐的公寓距离薰的家并不远，真嗣不到半个小时就赶到了。他摁响门铃，来开门的是律子小姐。  
“你来的正好。”律子道，“那么拜托你咯，真嗣。”她拍了拍真嗣的肩膀，不知为何，真嗣觉得她的眼神别有含义，难道加持先生说了什么吗？  
真嗣先到卧室看了眼卧床休息的薰，对方额头上贴着冷敷毛巾，一向白得皓然的脸颊此时因为发烧而有两团淡淡的红晕，倒是更有生气了。他对真嗣的到来一无所觉。真嗣小心地摸了摸他的脸颊，擦掉额角的汗，才悄声走出去。  
律子小姐已经离开，临走前她告诉真嗣，薰还没吃东西，真嗣打算煮点清淡的东西给他吃。他将带来的布丁放进冰箱里，意外看到冰箱里还有一个外带食品纸袋，上面印着的商场标志，刚好是今天真嗣和加持去过的那家。  
“咦？”真嗣将袋子拿出来，里面是一份素食快餐，日期正是当天。原来薰今天也去了那家商场。  
真嗣关上冰箱门，刚一转身，就看到站在门边的薰。  
“你怎么起来了？”  
“听见有声音，我猜应该是你来了。”薰道，“不用担心，其实已经好很多了。”  
“头痛吗？”真嗣问，他走过去拉住薰，把对方带回床边，“你还是好好躺着比较好。”  
薰依言躺下，真嗣注视着他，问：“你今天去那家商场了？”  
“唔，去买晚餐。”  
“既然发烧了，我给你做点别的吃吧。”真嗣道。  
薰笑了笑。真嗣看着他，脸蓦地红了，说：“你笑什么？”  
“你这么关心我，我很高兴。”  
真嗣脸红更甚，半晌才道：“既然这样，你要快点好起来啊。”薰轻轻覆上他扶在床边的手，他却借口去煮饭，挣脱了。薰注视着他的背影，落空的手慢慢握成拳。  
加持先生说开口很重要，但是在这样的情况下怎么说出口？薰已经发烧了，自己没必要再为了一点幻想而令他徒增烦恼……可如果一直不说的话——  
一直不说的话，困扰自己的那番景象，会自动消逝吗？  
吃完饭后服了药，到临睡前，薰的体温已经降了下去。真嗣松了口气。  
“今天太晚了，就留下来吧。”薰道。  
“也是。”真嗣说。  
现在能说吗？好像不是个好时机。  
两人并排躺在床上，真嗣执意睡在外侧，薰拗不过他，便遂了他的意。四周非常安静，真嗣盯着天花板，听着薰绵长的呼吸声，失眠加上一直不动浑身都不对劲了，他撑起身体的一侧，悄悄地翻个身，面向薰。  
屋外的月光透过窗帘缝隙钻进来，刚好照亮薰的脸庞，他棱角分明的脸及精致的五官，一向是其惹人注目的原因之一。真嗣叹息着，心里煎熬，却仍想趁对方睡着，悄悄描摹他的脸孔。  
食指触到鼻尖的时候，薰毫无预兆地睁开了双眼。真嗣吓得一抖，薰笑了起来，握住他的这只手，非常自然地将真嗣拉进自己的怀里，轻柔却不容抗拒地抱紧了对方。  
“原来薰没睡着啊。”真嗣说，语气免不了带了嗔怪。  
“下午睡得有些多了。”薰答道。  
真嗣揪紧了他后背的衣服，低声问：“现在好些了吗？”  
“应该是退烧了。”薰答道。  
真嗣蹭了蹭他，轻道：“那就好。”  
此时此刻的触感是那样久违，薰的怀抱非常温暖，总给真嗣一种他能宽容自己任何事的感觉，如果想就此沉溺的话也并无不可。但那个幻想却仿佛一根刺一样牢牢扎在他心里，真嗣不认为自己仅是忽视它，就能令其轻易消逝。加持先生说有些话是非说不可的，他有些动摇，但现在是说那件事的好时机吗？  
薰动了动，真嗣感觉到对方的脸低下来，似乎在往自己这边凑。他任由对方的嘴唇贴上来，薰的嘴唇清爽而柔软，他愣愣地接受着，直到感觉对方的舌尖轻轻描摹他的唇间。  
恍惚间他听见自己的声音问：“……如果满了以后呢？”  
薰回答道：“满了以后还不发泄的话，会炸掉。”  
接着又想起加持先生的话：“恋人之间并非无话不谈，但有些话却非说不可。”  
锤子重重地砸下去，血液四溅，骨头彻底碎了，一小片沾血的骨头划过他的脸。  
要在这样的心境下接吻吗？  
真嗣蓦地回过神，一把推开了薰。  
燥热的氛围霎时荡然无存，两人呆呆地注视着彼此，薰一脸不可置信，一向游刃有余的他难得露出这副表情，而真嗣则十分慌张，刻意不去看薰的脸，他坐起来，手脚并用地爬到床边，迫不及待地踩到地上。薰默不作声地注视着他。  
慌乱之下，他四处乱瞄，终于找到了救星——躺在床头柜上的体温计。  
“你到底——”  
“来量体温吧！”  
两人同时说出口，真嗣相当激动，声音完全盖过了薰的。但薰这回并不打算就此罢休，他也坐起来，牢牢注视着自己的恋人，道：“你最近到底怎么了？”清透如水的月光映照在他毫无表情的脸上，令此刻的他比任何时候都更像一座不近人情的雕像。  
真嗣不想回答这个，至少不是现在。他无法回答这个问题，他将体温计递向薰，声音微颤：“量体温吧……”没有半点回应，他终于抬眼看向薰，他祈求般地看着对方。而薰却微微往后一撤，将自己的脸隐在阴影中，温度计的水银尖置于月光之下，反射着苍白的光。那光颤动着。  
两人对峙许久，薰最终接过了体温计。  
几分钟后，薰取下体温计，瞄了眼上面的数字，打破了这冰封般的沉默：  
“烧退了。”  
“——那就好。”真嗣说。他仍站在地上。  
薰把体温计放回床头柜，躺回去，翻了个身背对着真嗣，声音闷闷地传过来：“你上来吧，我不会再做什么了。”  
真嗣垂头注视着黑黢黢的地板，低声道：“对不起。”  
薰没有任何回应。

周日清晨，真嗣做好早餐，两人默默无言地吃完。趁薰洗碗时，真嗣开始收拾东西，他将包的拉链拉上时，听到背后的响动，半蹲着转过身，看到站在门边的薰。  
他原先的想法是一直待到明天一起去上学。他们还没早上一起去过，明明住得很近。  
真嗣收拾的过程中，薰都一直站在边上静默地注视着他。最后真嗣背上包，走到了大门边，他回头犹豫地看向薰。  
“明天学校见。”对方说道。  
“再见。”真嗣讲。  
笑容仿佛自他们之中抹去了。

05

人与人之间的关系是何等的脆弱。  
去学校的路上，清晨悬在高楼旁的太阳，橘红色的光遍地都是，人也被裹在其中，连发梢都染上温柔的光。真嗣在晨光未能涉及的阴影中走着，即便是夏天，此时的风触及皮肤，还是有些许凉意。  
他从未想过要和薰走到这般地步，尽管如此，还是到了这种境况。  
薰的冷淡令他难以忍受，可是如果不解开自己的心结，就无法好好和对方在一起。倘若注定会伤害对方，如今的愈行愈远是否也算一件好事？  
算吧。  
真的吗？  
说着不能逃避，最后不还是选择了最容易走的那条道吗？偏安一隅能做到长久的心安理得吗，即便能，但逃避终究是暂时的，恶果总有一天会找上门，到时的情况只会更糟。这种情况持续下去，恐怕会让薰更讨厌自己吧。可自己明知会这样还是做了，不就是潜意识想达到这个效果吗？  
然而自己最怕的事情不也是这个吗？  
别人怎样都好，唯独薰是不能够失去的。其实已经在逐渐失去了，如果现在再闭上眼假装一切安然无恙的话，最终结果是什么，不是再清楚不过了吗？  
到底该怎么办才好？如果他真的开始讨厌自己了，该怎么办？  
为什么偏偏要产生那样的幻想？

教室里。  
薰面色如常，正在座位上看书，真嗣趴在桌子上，脸埋进臂弯里，拒绝和任何人说话。  
东治和剑介凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，神色不定地看看真嗣，又看看薰。明日香在和丽聊天，提到今天早上真嗣没有做便当，丽表示她可以将自己的午饭分一半给明日香，后者脸诡异地涨得通红。  
这一天依旧乏善可陈，值得提起的只有一点：真嗣和薰整天没有半点交流。  
傍晚，离校铃响起，真嗣从桌子上爬起来，教室里空无一人，薰早已离开。  
真是糟透了。

自与薰交往后，这是真嗣第一次独自回家。说起来，自和薰相遇之后，他似乎就不再孤单了，现在对方骤然将他撇下不管，迷惘这庞然大物立刻吞噬了他。好像现在重拾那个随身听，将自己再裹进音乐里，也没什么用了。  
但对于现状，他并不能抱怨什么。  
比起争吵，这种默然无言的远去更令他痛苦。真嗣从电梯里出来，走到家门前。一切仿佛回到原点。  
进到客厅时，恰好听到美里在讲电话。  
“好的，我会转告他，好的。”她在客厅里直直站着，直到真嗣放东西时发出了响声，她才回过头，“恰好他回来了，您要和他讲电话吗？”  
真嗣询问地看着美里，后者捂住话筒，问：“是你父亲，要和他说说话吗？”虽然是问句，她却直接将电话递到真嗣面前。他不得已接过去，放到耳边，听到的却是电话挂掉的声音。真嗣把电话放了回去。  
“父亲打电话过来，是有什么事吗？”  
“他接下来要到国外出差，时间会很长。”美里说。  
“好的。”真嗣道。脸上是刻意做出来的，浑不在意的神情。  
美里端详他的脸色，道：“你还好吗，小真？”  
“我很好。”真嗣说，“只是今天在外面吃过了，晚饭美里小姐和明日香吃就好。”他说完，提着书包进了房间。  
将自己裹进毯子里，真嗣戴上耳机，于乐曲声中摁亮手机，点开自己和薰的聊天界面。最后一句仍停留在薰的“我快乐地期待着”。真嗣长久凝视着那句话，最后关掉手机，闭上眼。  
他又回到茧里了。

06

翘课，乘上与学校方向截然不同的电车，裹挟在熙攘人群中，将耳机的音量调高，直到彻底盖过周围人的闲谈和笑声。但心情并不会因此就得到舒缓。  
在最后一站下车，趁着天气好在公交车站牌下蹲着，阳光浓烈，偶尔飘过大片的云，在地上投下巨大的影子。  
公交的最后一站是座废弃已久的登山公园，因为以前是景点的缘故，基础设施修建得很好，即便多年未使用，人迹罕至，也没有遭到过多破坏——至少登山阶梯没有多少损坏。  
真嗣拾级而上，随身听早已收回到包里，耳边尽是不停歇的蝉鸣，偶尔能听到几声小鸟啁啾，但这种炎热的天气，即便周遭树木连绵茂密，遮天蔽日，也很难让人提起兴致。  
昨晚下了场雨，空气潮湿，石阶两旁的土地泥泞一片，湿润的泥土和树木花草的气味混合在一起，由阳光蒸腾出令人上瘾的清新气味。  
真嗣很清楚自己又在逃避了。有了昨天的经历，今天不想再和薰宛如陌路般相处，一时也没有最佳的解决方案，只好暂时避开。  
爬到山的最顶端，真嗣在围栏边的地上坐下。从这里可以远眺城区，高楼皆隐在缥缈的雾中，劲风吹过来，雾仿佛裂了个口子，逐渐散开，显露出那些林立高楼。阳光自云层的间隙中洒下，打在近郊大片的绿地上，沾着水润的滢滢绿色在金色光辉中颇为可人。但天很快又阴下来，一切都被灰蒙蒙笼罩着，谈不上什么好景致。真嗣看着躲在积云后使劲浑身解数也无法穿透云层的太阳隐约的光边，心想或许会下雨也说不定。  
母亲去世后，与父亲感情疏离，没什么机会感受到“爱”，因此对它十分陌生。遇到薰之后，在窥到对方初露端倪的爱时，不等对方真正靠近，就已自乱阵脚，慌不择路。  
既贪婪地奢望于薰的全部，又对薰终有一天将会彻底了解自己而心怀恐惧，同时还担忧自己对薰的期望最后会落空。但凡薰给出一点，他便索要更多，他想要的远远多于薰给出的，这种病态的索求迟早会崩溃，而一旦他不再能从薰那里获得他期望的爱——  
锤子和血的画面又一次浮现在脑海里。真嗣捂住了脸。  
遇到薰之前，他荒谬地活着，下意识地贴合着他人，满足他人对自己的期望，舍弃掉自己的期望，蜷缩在一颗茧里，与外界借着零星不得不存在的东西联系，无声地活着。薰的出现令他寻回自己期盼的声音，他开始渴望更多，至少对于薰来说，自己不再只是无声的、回应他人愿望的机器。但他忘了人类的感情总会变化，当薰想要索取更多，以此来更靠近自己时，他却再次退缩了。他想看到薰转身离开的失望背影，他渴望使他突然陷于孤独中的那种东西，想品尝撕裂灵魂的痛，并回到黑暗中，以吞噬自己那残留的痛觉为生。  
这样的生活于他来说更简单，不怀揣着不属于自己的希望而生活，带着痛苦活下去。  
就这样坐着，一直待到夕阳西下。世界被薄雾般的橘色笼罩其中，临近的栏杆也披上一层那样的光辉，好像就此变得温暖了些。但这些都只是暂时的，很快便会逝去，不留丁点痕迹。  
真嗣终于站起身，他拍掉身上的灰尘，拎起书包转过身，准备往回走。停在旁边栏杆顶端的蓝色蝴蝶扇着翅膀从他眼前掠过，真嗣目光追随着它纤薄的身姿，直到它停在一个人同样纤薄的白皙手背上。  
那人正坐在前面不远处的树下，注意到真嗣的目光，站起身，无视因他动作而再次飞起的蝴蝶，拾起一旁的袋子，道：“愿意回去了？”  
“……薰？”真嗣愣在原地，“你什么时候来的？”  
“唔，什么时候呢——”薰打着哈哈。  
真嗣没有说话。  
“心情好点了吗？”薰又问。  
原来他知道。  
一股怒火腾地窜起，真嗣捏紧拳头，问：“你早就知道？”  
薰问：“知道什么？”  
为什么你可以这么轻描淡写？  
“你什么时候发现我心情不好的？”真嗣问。  
“从上周就开始了吧。”薰答道。  
一时万种情绪涌上心头，真嗣察觉自己想说些不可挽回的话，不由抿紧嘴唇，干脆越过对方，走向下山的台阶，薰默不作声地跟上他。两个人一前一后地往山下走，真嗣本就怒气蓬勃，被薰一问就更加四处乱窜，原本因发现薰特意找到自己、等待自己而产生的感情被这点怒气挤到了角落，他好像从来没有这么生气过——但更多的是委屈，撒娇般的委屈。  
“你为什么从来没有提过？”真嗣猛地刹住脚步，问。  
薰看着他，没有说话。  
“你明明发现了，为什么不提？”真嗣问，你明明知道我是个怎样糟糕的人，为什么——  
“我提了，你就会说吗？”薰问。  
“如果是薰的话。”真嗣低着头道。  
天逐渐暗下来，树木的影子在昏黄的光线下恍若幢幢鬼影，可惜两人都无意去看。  
“为什么不看着我说这句话？”薰道。  
真嗣猛地抬起头，映入眼帘的，却是昏暗中薰忧伤的脸。他瞬间哑口无言。  
“真嗣最近很想避开我吧。”薰说，“虽然你掩饰得很好，但我就是知道。”  
真嗣茫然无措地呆立在原地，一语不发。  
“能告诉我原因吗？”薰问。  
他在问哦——你不是一直在期待他问这个问题吗？  
“因为——”因为自己的退惧而想伤害他，这是多么的难以启齿。真嗣忍不住又开始回避他的目光。  
“因为什么？”薰步步紧逼，他走下两阶，在真嗣面前站定，“看着我。”  
真嗣感觉自己的心脏几乎蜷缩起来，很痛，他硬是不肯看薰，对方此时的强硬对他长久积压的情绪更是火上浇油，霎时不管不顾地吼出声：“你怎么能——你明明什么都不知道！”  
薰一把抓住他的肩膀，将他扳向自己，道：“就是因为不知道，所以我才问你！”  
真嗣浑身细微地颤抖着，是压抑愤怒的缘故，他双手紧攥成拳。如果现在挥拳揍过去的话，薰会露出怎样的神情呢？  
薰说：“我的确全心全意地想着你，真嗣。但是即便如此，我仍然无法了解你的全部，而我不懂的那些，希望你能亲口告诉我，或至少，给我一些提示。”  
“说得真轻巧呢。”真嗣道。  
薰皱起眉：“我是认真的。”  
“你无法理解的。”真嗣使劲地握着拳头，“人类始终是无法完全相互理解的，不是吗？”  
“很有可能，但我会试着去理解你。”薰说。  
“为什么你愿意做到这种程度？明明很不可理喻。”  
薰看着自暴自弃的真嗣，半晌微微笑了，叹息般道：“因为是真嗣你啊。”  
真嗣沉默许久，终于开口：“即便是很糟糕的想法？”  
“即便是很糟糕的想法。”  
“就算这样也不会离开吗？”  
“不会。”  
薰的声音，满含温暖坚定的力量，真嗣混乱的思绪因此逐渐镇定下来。他终于再次主动抬起脸看向薰，低声道：“即使我想伤害你，也是一样吗？”  
薰道：“你不会伤害我。”  
“你又不是我，你怎么知道。”真嗣摇着头，“就在上周，我……我幻想着用锤子砸你，狠狠地砸碎你。”  
薰神情微动，但依旧镇静，他问：“这个想法，是上周开始的吗？”  
真嗣回忆一番，点点头。  
薰表情一时复杂，沉默一阵，他道：“那个时候，我们有一个约定，你还记得是什么吗？”  
真嗣呆呆地看着他。  
“再上一周的周末，我们去了海边。那个约定是在沙滩上看落日时说的，还有印象吗？”薰说。  
真嗣默然思索半晌，终于回想起来：  
再上一个周末，两人一起去了海边。旅行，短暂地逃离原处的生活。在傍晚的沙滩上，他们并肩坐着，握住对方沾着沙粒的手，一齐看落日西沉，渐渐没入无际的海中。就是在那橘红的天与海之间，薰说了“真想快点了解你的全部啊”这句话。  
真嗣因此陷入无尽的矛盾之中。也是从那个时候起，他就心生退意了。  
“是因为我说了那些话，给你造成了压力吧。”薰说道。  
原来他真的知道。真嗣心脏蜷缩成一团，却不是因为愤怒。  
此时天已经彻底黑了下去，薰打开手电筒：“这个时候还待着山上太危险了，我们边走边说吧。”他牵住真嗣的手，两人一齐往下走。黑暗包裹着他俩，但真嗣却感到安心。  
“……对不起。”真嗣低声道。  
“这是在为什么而道歉？”薰问。  
“……”真嗣没有吭声。  
“我也要道歉，罔顾你的心情，抱歉，真嗣。”薰说道，“我不该只顾自己的索求，而忽视了你的感受。”  
真嗣的手在他的手心里动了动，但没有想要挣脱的意思。  
有萤火虫在草丛里漫游，真嗣目光不由自主地追随着它们尾部的点点荧光，又回头看向薰。  
“那我们现在——”真嗣顿了顿，“算和好了吗？”  
“不算。”薰答道。  
真嗣没想到他会这样回答，不由愣住了。  
“真嗣不喜欢马上把自己的感觉说出来，这件事我已经习以为常了。”薰说道，“虽然你的一切我都喜欢，但是，能不能请你以后有类似这段时间的情绪和困惑，都直接告诉我呢？”  
真嗣闷不做声。  
“我知道对于真嗣你来说，这样做很难。”薰继续道，“但是为了我们能长久地在一起，希望你能在这方面稍稍努力一下，就当做是为了我，为了我们俩，可以吗？”  
真嗣看向薰，手电筒的光并没有照到他脸上，无法看清此时薰的表情，但真嗣总觉得他在微笑。  
“我会的，薰。”他轻声讲。只是可能需要一些时间。  
“我会和你一起。”薰道。  
真嗣轻轻呼出口气，说：“薰……真是温柔呢。”他有点无奈地笑了起来。  
“只是因为面对的人是真嗣你罢了。”薰说道。  
“现在我们算是和好了吗？”真嗣问。  
“这要看你，还生我的气吗？”薰问。  
“当然不！那么，我们是和好了。”  
“是吗？真好。”薰握紧了真嗣的手。  
说话间两人已经到达了山脚，甫一走出树林，便看到铺满星星的夜空。墨蓝的天幕中星罗棋布，闪烁着遥远的光。长期生活在城市里的灯光簇拥下，许久未看到这样璀璨的星空，此时真嗣不由瞪大了双眼。  
“在这里能看到很大一片星空呢。”薰说道。  
“很久没看到这样的了……”真嗣一直仰着脸。  
“以后可以一起再来。”薰道。  
两人走到公交站牌下，薰看了眼手机，说：“还有一辆末班车。”  
真嗣看向他，忍不住笑起来。薰也微笑起来，在这片宁静的星空下，他凑到真嗣脸边，轻轻啄吻了一下他的嘴唇，真嗣紧紧抓着他的衣袖，满脸通红。  
薰笑意更甚，举起手上提了一路的袋子，道：“你有很久没吃东西了，饿了吧？”  
真嗣接过来，里面是饭团和他常喝的饮料。  
“薰不吃吗？”  
“我在等你的时候已经吃过了。”薰道。  
真嗣速度解决掉了两个饭团，两束光沿着道路远远打过来，照亮两旁在黑暗中沉寂的草丛，车辆驶来的动静惊起一连串的萤火虫，它们带着一个微小的星团，摇摇晃晃地扎进不远处的草丛里。末班车在站牌前停下，两人上了车。  
真嗣已经有些累了，两人坐在后排，他靠在薰的肩膀上，昏昏欲睡。  
薰看着窗外昏暗的景色，突然道：“其实，我一直想问你一件事。”  
“什么事啊？”真嗣懒洋洋地揉着眼睛。  
“那天和你一起在咖啡馆的男人是谁？”  
真嗣猛地坐直了身子，“你果然看到了吧！”  
薰瞧着他，并没有否认。  
“那是加持先生……”  
“加持？”  
“不要误会，他和美里小姐是一对啦——”  
“那怎么会和你一起喝咖啡？”还弹额头。  
“加持先生就是那样的……而且那天，其实是在和他说关于你的事。”  
“是吗？”语气好像变得开心了一些。  
“是的哦。”  
真嗣再次靠在了薰的肩膀上，闭上双眼，安心小憩，薰轻轻蹭了蹭他的发顶。此时，公交驶出郊区，汇入开往城区的明亮车流中。


End file.
